I Give Up
by Heneku
Summary: A new student, a hot redhead named Axel, attends Roxas's class. Roxas thinks he is rather good looking, but then he discovers he is extremely weird and definetily trying to seduce him and he can't help the blushes forming onto his face everytime Axel says something seductive. Why does he feel so nervous around him? He certainly didn't like him, that couldn't be the case... maybe.


**Hi guys! I got an inspiration and thought that I'd write some Akuroku! Reviews would be much appreciated, since this is my first proper fanfic. And I apologize for any grammar etc. mistakes, I'm Finnish but I'm trying to write as good fanfic as I can. Constructive criticism is welcome, actually any kinds of reviews are, I just wanna know if this is worth continuing. So, yeah, hope you enjoy it anyways~! :3**

Typical, just when you're having the most exciting part of your dream, the most irritating thing goes on. Yes, the thing I'm referring to is an alarm clock. Eyes still shut, I lazily tried to search for the button to stop the awfully loud beeping. I managed to find it, but accidentally rolled off my bed and fell onto the floor. Well isn't this just a wonderful start for the day?

I groaned at the slight pain my back had to suffer and slowly got up and hit the button, maybe a bit too hard, cause now my hand hurt too. Well, at least the room is quiet now.

I sighed, predicting this wasn't gonna be my luckiest day, and went to my bathroom. Ugh, my hair was a total mess. Don't you even dare to say that was girly, I work hard every morning to get my hair as spiky as it always is! I thank the person who invited hairspray.

Ten minutes passed until I was satisfied with the result. I flashed a quick smile at my reflection and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. There I found my mom and my twin brother already sitting at the table, munching pancakes. Except for my twin, Sora, who was stuffing his face with a bowl of cereals.

I picked some pancakes from the stove and sat next to Sora, who apparently hadn't even noticed I was there.

"Good morning, Roxas." My mother, Aerith, chirped happily after sipping some coffee.

"Mornin', mom." I gave my hasty response as I took a big bite of my pancakes.

"Oh, mornin' Rox!" Sora had finally decided to notice my presence in the room too and gave that huge grin he always does. It's funny, we're twins, yet we have quite opposite personalities. He's always cheerful and laughing, a bit childish too you might say. And me, well, I'm a bit more serious than he is. Of course, I know how to have fun and laugh and all, but I'm not like that for all eternity, unlike someone… I guess you could also say I'm the more mature one, although Sora is few minutes older than me. Well basically the same age… okay, enough with the unnecessary details!

"Hey Rox, isn't that new student coming today? I wonder what he's like? I hope he's cool and someone worth to hang with, don't you too, Rox?" Sora asked, waving his hands while explaining and then staring at me with curious eyes, waiting for my reply.

"Uhh, yeah, let's hope for the best." I gave a small smile to him, which he gave back, but a much bigger one.

"Sorry to break your conversation, but shouldn't you two be on your way by now?" Aerith pointed at the clock, it was already 8 am.

"What? How the hell did time fly so fast?!" I snapped and stood up, sprinting to my room to change clothes and get my schoolbag.

"Roxas Strife, no such words in this house!" Aerith yelled with a slightly furious tone after me, but I couldn't answer, I had trouble finding my jeans and socks.

After a minute I found them under my bed and put them on as fast as I could and grabbed my bag and dashed downstairs, where Sora was already waiting for me.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Sora rushed me, while I was putting on my shoes.

"Okay, I'm ready, come on, let's go already!" I opened our front door and we both exited our house and began to run towards the Twilight Town High.

Oh man, we couldn't make it in time. Well, it was partially my fault, since I tripped at the middle of the street, cause my shoelaces didn't want to be cooperative and stay tied.

When we got to our class, our teacher, Vexen, who was rather strict about being punctual, gave us a glare, which always creeps the shit out of me, and we just silently went to our seats.

Letting out a loud sigh, I finally noticed what it was that had felt weird when I stepped into this class. At the front of the class, next to Vexen, was standing a tall, yet slim, redhead, a large grin plastered on his face.

Was this the new student? I gotta admit, he's pretty good looking. Wow, that sounded kinda gay… no don't think of it like that, I'm not gay! Or actually, I don't even know what my sexual orientation is. I've never dated anyone, though few girls have asked me out, but I had to reject them, cause I just wasn't interested. They weren't my type and I just didn't feel like dating anyone at that time. But this still doesn't change the fact that the redhead at the front of the class was seriously hot, everybody's gonna admit that.

"So, Roxas and Sora, since you two had to interrupt our new student by being late, mind if you'd start from the beginning so these two could catch up?" Vexen switched his glare from us to the new student, his expression turning unbelievably fast into a clear fake smile.

"Of course, I don't mind. So, what's up guys? I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, be sure to get it memorized." At this point he was earning confused glances from the class, and that did include me. He may be good looking, but he sure was a weird case.

"Alright, thank you Axel. You may take a seat in front of Roxas there." Vexen pointed at the empty seat in front of me and I think I saw Axel grinning widely towards me, our eyes meeting for a few seconds, before I turned my gaze to the temporally more interesting window, my cheeks wearing a light shade of pink, which he might have noticed, to my misfortune.

He seated in front of me, still not breaking his eye contact with my face. Damn, this was sooo awkward. I dared to turn to face him, seeing that Vexen had already began teaching and I was now completely missing everything, but I forcefully gave Axel a small smile. I was just trying to be polite, okay? That was actually a false move, cause now he was suddenly leaning against my desk, wearing a rather… wait, seducing smirk? What the hell is up with this guy…

"Hello there, cute blondie." Did I hear right? Don't say I did, just, don't. Did he just call me blondie? And wait, he just said I'm cute. Oh my god, was he… was he trying to flirt with me? And great, now you could see my blush even better. This day just couldn't get any better…

"Uh, hi…?" I replied, confused and unsure what to answer, so it just came out that simple.

"So, you're Roxas, right? Pleasure to meet you, Roxy." Did this guy just call me Roxy? ROXY. That's what my mom called me when I was a kid!

What did I do to deserve this? This definitely wasn't gonna turn out well…

"Yeah, likewise, Axel…" I half mumbled to myself, facing my desk, my cheeks wearing even darker shade of pink than before. I just feared that Axel noticed it, I just had the feeling. I just wanted to sink in my chair, and vanish from this classroom…

"So, Roxy, mind if I'd ask you to show me around? I've never been here, so a guide would be much appreciated." He leaned even closer, making me stare at his emerald green eyes. They were… so pretty. Ugh, what the hell am I saying?! Don't stare at them, you idiot! Oh great, now I'm overreacting over something like this, I have to say something, so I won't look like an total retard!

"Uhmm… well, sure. I can show you around after this class, okay?" Why did I say that? Why didn't I reject his request? What the hell is wrong with me? My mouth seems not to be cooperative at all with my mind today. I'm screwed for sure now.

"Sounds good to me. Until then." He said, winking at me, which gave me shivers, and he turned back towards the front and mystically I realized that Vexen hadn't noticed our little conversation at all.

I marked up the homework, and put my books back to my bag, and when I was ready to leave, the certain one had to ruin everything.

"Okay Roxy, remember what you promised." That smirk still haunting on his face, he actually pulled me behind him, holding my wrist, not hard, actually quite gently. I sighed, and told Sora and my other friends, who were waiting for me in the hallway, that I'll see them in the next class.

Finally, after dragging me to a mysteriously deserted hallway, Axel stopped and let go of my wrist.

"This spot will do." He said quietly to himself, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Huh?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow and tilting my head slightly to the left.

He now stared at me, he's eyes glowing beautifully and I found my own eyes sinking into those mesmerizing ones. I was speechless, I couldn't say anything, I just stared him back, my mouth a bit open by now. Wish I could facepalm, but can't, cause those eyes aren't apparently gonna break our eye contact for some time. Yeah, I'm one to say that…

I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that Axel was standing right in front of me. Literally.

"Err… so, um… uhh, I— what would you like me to show you?" Well done, Roxas, well done, go and make yourself sound like an complete idiot in front of someone who already has made you feel uneasy!

"I know something I'd be more than happy to see…" I didn't like where this was going. Slowly a mischievous smirk formed into her lips, the eyes never breaking their contact with mine.

"Oh... so, let's hear it then." I was becoming nervous at this point. I started to tremble, he didn't probably notice it though.

"I wanna test and see how much more cuter I can make you look." And there it came. I wouldn't want to believe what I heard, but knew what I heard was what he actually said. I froze right there. I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Y-you want t-to do wh-whaat...?" I should've escaped. I should've. But it was too late now. His lips were already pressing against mine, kissing me passionately, yet gently.

**CLIFFHANGER! :O Or not, depends how you guys see it. So, how do you like it? Is this worth for me to continue? Thanks for reading, it means a lot and don't forget to review! Love you 3**


End file.
